icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorian Anneck
|birth_place = Winnipeg, MB, CAN |career_start = 1992 |draft = 3rd round 56th overall |draft_year = 1994 |draft_team = Winnipeg Jets |image = |image_size = }} Dorian Anneck is a Canadian born ice hockey player from Winnipeg, Manitoba Canada, drafted in the 3rd round, 56th overall by the Winnipeg Jets in the 1994 NHL Entry draft from the Victoria Cougars of the Western Hockey League. He is the eldest to 2 younger siblings, (Sister) Nicole, (Brother) John "Jaco". Early years As a young child Dorian spent his time on the ice playing hockey with both his friends and through organized hockey for the Sinclair Park Sabres at the Sinclair Park Community Center located at 490 Sinclair St. in Winnipeg's North End. He attended Faraday elementary school, Issac Newton junior high school and St. Johns high school. His achievements as a young hockey player progressed at an early age making him a talented athlete with the support from his father Leonard. His father also a local coach to various hockey teams in the city had spent a great deal of time teaching young Dorian the fundamentals of the sport, and could be seen at Sinclair Park Community Center nightly when Dorian had attended in both organized and pickup hockey games. Western Hockey League era Over the years of playing organized community club hockey, which had eventually led to playing hockey in the MJHL (Manitoba Junior Hockey League) he was scouted to play hockey for the Victoria Cougars Hockey Club in Victoria, BC. He packed up his stuff and left Winnipeg to continue on with his hockey career playing minor league hockey in the WHL (Western Hockey League). His stint with the WHL lasted 6 seasons playing his first 2 years with the Victoria Cougars, which then moved on to the Prince George Cougars, and was traded to the Tri-City Americans to play 2 seasons and finishing off his last 2 seasons with the Brandon Wheat Kings posting 84 goals, 167 assists, 251 points, 143 penalty minutes in 281 games. During his WHL years Dorian was selected 56th overall in the 3rd round of the 1994 NHL entry draft at the Hartford Civic Center in Hartford, Connecticut USA. Career Dorian continued on with his professional career playing the next 3 seasons in the WPHL (Western professional Hockey League) with the Monroe Moccasins based out of Monroe, Louisiana until the finish of the end of the 2000 season. The 2000-01 season Dorian played in the ECHL (East Coast Hockey League) for the Johnstown Chiefs based out of Johnstown, Pennsylvania and in the same season was traded to the Augusta Lynx based out of Augusta, Georgia. From 2001 to 2003 Dorian played in the CHL (Central Hockey League) with the Amarillo Rattlers out of Amarillo, Texas and then the ownership changed in 2002 when they became the Amarillo Gorillas. From 2003 to 2005 Dorian left North America to play in the Oberliga (Premier League/3rd Tier) and the 2nd Bundesliga (2nd Tier) hockey in Germany. 2003-04 saw him playing with the Essen Mosquitoes in the GerObl where he won an award for being the most outstanding winger. In 2004-05 he moved to a higher ranked level of German hockey and played for the Lausitzer Foxes. From 2005 to 2007 Dorian returned to North America to once again play in the CHL (Central Hockey League) 2005-06 with the now defunct Memphis River Kings based out of Memphis, Tennessee and in 2006-07 he was traded from the River Kings to the Rocky Mountain Rage based out of Broomfield, Colorado. In 2008-09 Dorian returned home to Manitoba to play senior amateur mens hockey with the Steinbach North Stars hosting the Allan Cup in Steinbach, Manitoba. Career stats References * * * * * External links * Facebook | Dorian Anneck Category:Victoria Cougars alumni Category:Prince George Cougars alumni Category:Tri-City Americans alumni Category:Brandon Wheat Kings players Category:Monroe Moccasins players Category:Johnstown Chiefs players Category:Augusta Lynx players Category:Amarillo Rattlers players Category:Amarillo Gorillas players Category:Memphis RiverKings players Category:Winnipeg Jets draft picks